1. Technical Field
The present invention embodiments pertain to license management. In particular, the present invention embodiments pertain to management of applying for and renewing licenses.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Manufacturers and operators, for example, in the gaming and pharmaceutical industries, etc. are required to obtain, complete, and submit a variety of license application forms (e.g., company licensing application forms, key employee licensing application forms, technical representative licensing application forms, etc.) in order to apply for and obtain an appropriate license for the corresponding industry. These license applications must be obtained from and submitted to various distinct regulatory authorities on a regular, periodic basis. The licensing application forms may only be available in certain formats (e.g., paper, MSWord, ADOBE .pdf, etc.), and may require extremely detailed background information, where some forms request in excess of sixty pages of information. License applicants must type or write similar information each time a form is completed. This process may be repeated more than one hundred times for a single applicant.
Applicants subject to the licensing requirements are obliged to ensure that the most current version of any particular license application is utilized, and be aware of corresponding laws and regulations. Since many licenses are renewable and require disclosure of other licenses, licensees must track renewal dates for all personal and corporate licenses and be able to generate a complete list of preexisting license applications for each new application.